Pooja and Sienna
by hermione myriapod
Summary: A story about Parvati's younger sister, Pooja and Hermione's cousin Sienna. It also includes Draco Malfoy's cousin... please rr
1. Chapter 1

Pooja stared around. It was amazing, just like her sisters Parvati and Padma had described it. Hogwarts, the famous school of witchcraft and wizardry, the one her sisters had talked about for so long and know she was finally getting to go to it!

Pooja stood nervously in the little huddle of silent first years as she waited for her turn to come. She had no idea what house she would be sorted into. Her sisters had been identical but still gone to different houses; Parvati had gone to Gryffindor and Padma to Ravenclaw. Her parents had also been in Ravenclaw.

"Sienna Granger" said Professor Mcgonagall at the front. A small girl with bushy hair walked up to the front. The hat only took a few seconds before it shouted, " Gryffindor!" Pooja looked towards the Gryffindor table where there was mad cheering and waving. A 6th year girl stood out. Her hair was bushy, very much like Sienna's. 'Probably sisters,' Pooja said to herself.

After what seemed like a decade Professor Mcgonagall finally called Pooja up. As she sat down her sisters both grinned at her from their different tables, each hoping that she would come to their table. Pooja felt so scared. She hated those moments when everyone looked at her and this was definitely one of those moments. Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head and it fell across her face. She could hear it muttering something but couldn't quite make out what it was. She hoped she could join Ravenclaw and be like her sister Padma who she looked up to. But then she also hoped she could join Gryffindor and be with Parvati, the sister who was kind and fun to be with.

Pooja jumped as her thoughts were interrupted by the sorting hat shouting,

'Gryffindor!'

Pooja's eyes shone as she ran over to join her sister. She looked over to Padma sitting at the other table. She was clapping, but Pooja knew that she was disappointed she had not gone to Ravenclaw.

(2 weeks later)

' I know the answer sir! I do! I do! '

' God, she's such a show off!' muttered Pooja, to her new best friend Sienna.

Sienna nodded and grinned. 'Hey, do you think she'll still know the answer if I hit her with a memory loss charm? '

'But we haven't even learnt how to make things levitate let alone make people lose their memories! ' said Pooja.

' Don't worry, my cousin Hermione taught me how to do them while I was staying at her place over the summer.' Said Sienna confidently.

Pooja looked at her uncertainly but Sienna gave her a reassuring look and said, 'Obiriate!'

There was a loud bang and dust flew everywhere. Pooja got up coughing and looked around the classroom was a tip! She found Sienna and helped her up.

'I don't think you're memory loss charm thingy worked…' Pooja said smiling.

' No, but I think I've taught Irene Malfoy to shut up in class!' said Sienna. They turned to look at Irene and saw her lying on the floor with a piece of tape across her mouth and burst out laughing.

There laughter was cut short when Professor Mcgonagall appeared in front of them…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Detention 

'It's so not fair, why should we get detention? We were only trying to shut that stupid Malfoy girl up!' moaned Sienna.

'O come on. You know we deserve it!' said Pooja.

'Why do you always have to be so logical?' said Sienna.

The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'Did you see her face?' said Pooja, giggling.

'She looked like a tomato with tape across it!'

' Miss Patil, Miss Granger, would you care to tell the class what is so funny?' said the stern voice of Professor Snape.

'No sir' they said together.

'Twenty points from Gryffindor. And don't let me catch you talking in my lesson again' said Snape.

'Great!' whispered Sienna sarcastically, 'It's our second week here and we've already lost twenty house points and got ourselves detentions tomorrow!'

The Next Day 

'Where did Mcgonagall say our detention was again?'

'Somewhere by the dungeons I think.'

'What's the time?'

'Time to go!'

The two girls headed out of the common room and towards the dungeons. After about five minutes they arrived at their destination. The room was empty, apart from a few cobwebs.

'I wonder where Mcgonagall is.' Said Pooja.

Just at that moment Professor Mcgonagall walked in. 'Good evening girls! You will be cleaning out this classroom so that it can be used as a storage room. I want all the dust to be removed first. Then on the bookshelves over there, (she waved her wand and bookshelves appeared) I want these books (she waved her wand and books appeared) to be arranged alphabetically.'

She turned to leave. 'O yes Miss Malfoy will be joining you for your detention. You can come in!' A very red Irene Malfoy appeared. 'Maybe a detention will teach you to not try and sneak into the restricted section of the library. ' Said Professor Mcgonagall sternly. With that she walked out of the classroom.

Sienna glared at Irene and Irene glared back. There was an awkward silence broken by Pooja, 'Well we'd better get started then!' she said uncertainly.

Sienna took one last look at Irene and then picked up a cloth and started wiping dust from the walls.

They had been working for almost twenty minutes in silence, when suddenly they heard a strange waling noise. It was coming from the other side of the room. Pooja glanced at Sienna and Sienna nodded. They both silently walked towards the noise. Irene stood back, glancing at the door occasionally, almost like she was looking for a quick way of escape at the slightest danger.

Pooja and Sienna had nearly reached the source of the noise when suddenly it stopped. They froze for a few seconds and were about to turn back and continue cleaning, when suddenly there was a huge crash!

Dust flew everywhere, books thundered to the ground. Pooja couldn't see anything, her eyes were stinging from the dust, she tried to see where Sienna was but it was impossible. She looked up and then realised what had caused the huge crash,

'The roof's caving in!' she yelled.

Bits of the roof were falling on them now. 'Where are you?' yelled Sienna.

'Over here!' shouted Pooja. She tried to move towards where Sienna's voice had called, she bumped in to someone, 'Is that you Sienna?'

'No its me!' said Irene, she sounded very frightened.

'Sienna! Where are you?' yelled Pooja.

'Over here!' said Sienna appearing besides Irene.

'We have to get out of here!' said Irene, coughing. 'Come on this way' She grabbed Pooja and Sienna's hands and headed towards where she thought the door was.

'Are we there yet?' asked Sienna. 'I can hardly breathe and the bits of roof falling are getting bigger and bigger!'

'I think the door should be right in front of us!' shouted Irene over the racket of the bits of roof falling. Suddenly there was and even louder crash and a huge bit of roof fell directly in front of them. The girls screamed and everything blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N Sorry this chapters really short. The ending is a bit weird! I hope you like it!

The Next Day 

Pooja opened her eyes and light poured in through the windows. She was in white room. She looked around for a moment and then realised it was the hospital wing. She sat up and remembered why she was in the hospital wing, 'Stupid roof caving in,' she muttered to herself. She suddenly remembered that Sienna and Irene had been there too. She looked around for them; she spotted Irene in a bed far away in the corner, but couldn't see Sienna anywhere. Images flashed inside her head of Sienna's dead body.

'Hi!' said Sienna cheerfully, appearing besides Pooja's bed. Pooja jumped and then said, 'You're alive!'

Sienna laughed. 'Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?'

'The roof, it caved in – ' Pooja started.

'I was under it too. I just woke up and got out of the hospital wing earlier!'

They smiled at each other. Madam Pomfrey appeared with medicine. Sienna quickly disappeared while Pooja sat there gulping down a strange bright pink liquid.

The Next Day 

'Irene Malfoy, Sienna Granger and Pooja Patil, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you.' Said professor Mcgonagall.

Pooja and Sienna glanced at each other and quickly headed of towards Dumbledore's office.

'Do you know which way it is?' asked Irene, running after them to catch up.

Pooja nodded while Sienna chose to ignore her.

They arrived in Dumbledore's office without any more roofs caving in. Pooja and Sienna went over to look at the amazing phoenix Dumbledore had, while Irene looked at the different pictures of head teachers. They were so engrossed that they didn't realise Dumbledore was there until he gave a slight cough and all three of them jumped and turned around.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Fine' the three of them mumbled. They had never spoken to Dumbledore face to face before and they all felt scared.

'Now I'm sure that you know what happened, a roof caved in.'

The three girls nodded.

'But that wasn't any old roof that caved in, it is called the roof of choosing. That classroom that you were cleaning hasn't been used for so long because everyone was scared of the roof choosing someone and caving in. But I, like all the other teacher thought it was just a silly legend, but obviously it's not. ' Dumbledore looked at the girls, as if examining them.

'But why did it choose us?' asked Sienna.

'The question at the moment is not why it chose you, it is what did it chose you for?' said Dumbledore, still examining each one of them.

'But I don't want to be chosen for anything!' said Irene.

'It's not your choice. If the roof chooses you, there's no turning back. That roof has chosen you three for a reason. You three are special. You may not all get along, but together you must be able to do something great, otherwise the roof would not have chosen you.'

Pooja looked up for the first time since Dumbledore had started speaking and nodded. Sienna too nodded, Irene thought about it for a while and then nodded. They got up and left Dumbledore's office, each wondering what they had been chosen for.

(A.N Hope you liked it! Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Wishes and Frazists

(A.N I've finally written a chapter that's a little bit long! Yay!)

In Potions Class

'Get into groups of three!' shouted Professor Snape.

Sienna and Pooja immediately stood together. They looked around, trying to find another person to join their group, but everyone had already made groups, there was only one person left, Irene.

'We'll just work in a two, since there's nobody else.' Said Sienna, pretending she didn't know that Irene was still left.

'No. Miss Granger and Miss Patil you can work with Miss Malfoy.' Said Professor Snape, with an evil grin.

Sienna and Pooja glared at Irene and she glared back.

'Today we will be making a laughing potion. It is quite simple, but as your are such silly little first years you'll probably get it all wrong.' Snarled Snape. 'You have half an hour, you may begin. '

'Well lets start by getting all the ingredients.' Said Sienna. They all headed of to the ingredients cupboard and collected all the ingredients necessary.

Once they had got them all Sienna assigned each of them jobs. 'I'll read the instructions and supervise everyone, Pooja you can stir it when needed and you,' she said, pointing at Irene, 'You can do the rest!'

Pooja and Sienna laughed as Irene struggled to make the potion quickly.

There were only two minutes left and the potion was nowhere near ready. Pooja and Sienna were regretting making Irene do all the work. 'I wish we'd helped her.' Said Pooja.

'Yeah.' Agreed Sienna.

'I wish you'd helped me' said Irene. As soon as she said that a very strange thing happened, suddenly all the ingredients that had not yet been added to the potion started chopping themselves up and jumping into the potion. The three girls just stood their shocked, the rest of the class was also watching, amazed. When the bell rang for the end of the half an hour hardly any of the groups had finished, they had been so busy watching the girls' potion. But there potion was ready; it was the right shade of lilac and was slightly bubbling.

Professor Snape looked at the girls and then said, 'The class is dismissed.' Everyone was shocked and quickly hurried out of the classroom before he could change his mind. Just as Pooja, Sienna and Irene were about to leave he stopped them. 'I think you'd better come with me to professor Dumbledore's office. '

They followed Snape to Dumbledore's office. Once they got there Snape explained everything to Dumbledore, who thought for a moment and then asked Snape to leave the room.

'We didn't do it sir!' said Irene, as soon as Snape had gone.

'Yeah it wasn't our fault!' said Sienna.

'It just…happened!' Pooja added.

'I'm not blaming you at all.' Dumbledore said. The girls gave a huge sigh of relief. 'Now if you would calm down and take a seat, I think we need to discuss these strange powers you three seem to have. Please explain to me exactly what happened.'

Once they had finished Dumbledore though for what seemed like days and then finally said, 'you girls are special, very special. You all wished that the potion was finished in time and as soon as all three of you said that it was. This is a very strange and uncommon gift that you have. It is called Frazism.'

'Excuse me sir, but how exactly did we get the gift?' asked Irene.

'Frazism is an ancient talent; it first came about a few years after the school was founded. It is a bit like Professor Trewalney's gift of seeing the future, it skips generations. There hasn't been a Frazist at this school for centuries.'

'So does this mean that someone in each of our family's was a Frazist? ' Asked Sienna.

Dumbledore though for a few seconds and then said, ' No. There was only one Frazist to begin with so that must mean that somewhere far, far back you are all related.'

'But that's impossible!' said Pooja speaking for the first time, ' I'm Indian, I can't be related to them!'

'Yeah, my parents are muggles, how can I be related to them?' added Sienna.

'I'm not sure how exactly you three are related, but I do know that you definitely are.' Said Dumbledore.

'Is that why the roof chose us? Because we're Frazists?' asked Irene.

'Hmmm… Yes I think you may be right, Miss Malfoy. That probably is why the roof chose you.' Said Dumbledore.

'So does this mean that anything we wish for comes true?' asked Sienna, excitedly.

'No!' said Dumbledore, his voice had suddenly become stern. 'These powers are amazing but they are not to be wasted, if used to much a Frazist can lose its power. You must chose extremely carefully when you use your wishes. And I know you three are clever girls, so I do not under any circumstances want you using your powers to help with schoolwork or Quidditch matches.'

The girls nodded silently. 'You may leave' said Dumbledore, and the girls got up and left the office.

(A.N This chapters a bit weird. Please review and tell me if you like it!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Hard Hair

( A.N Sorry a really short chapter.)

'This is so weird!' said Sienna to Pooja, as they sat in their dormitories talking about what had happened.

'I can't believe anything we wish for comes true!' said Pooja.

'I'm gonna try it out!' said Sienna, jumping out of her bed.

'But Dumbledore said-'

'Who cares what he said? I'm just gonna make one small wish.' Said Sienna excitedly.

She stood looking at herself in the mirror for a few seconds and then said, 'I wish my hair wasn't bushy!'

Sienna closed her eyes. Her hair immediately stopped being bushy, instead it became rock hard! When Sienna opened her eyes she blinked for a few seconds and then screamed. Pooja sat there, confused. The other girls in the dormitory got up. They all started laughing at Sienna. Sienna eventually stopped screaming when professor Mcgonagall walked in.

'What is the meaning of all – ' she looked at Sienna. Then said, ' Miss Granger I think you'd better come with me and explain what happened. '

After Sienna had explained what had happened to professor Mcgonagall she had immediately gone to Madame Pomfrey to get her hair sorted out. Once she had calmed down a bit she was sent to Dumbledore's office.

'No I hear you've had a strange experience with being a Frazist Miss Granger.'

Sienna nodded.

'What exactly did you wish for?'

'I wished that my hair wouldn't be bushy.'

Dumbledore stared at her, thinking silently to himself.

'Why did my hair suddenly go hard sir?' Sienna blurted out.

'I think it went hard because you did not specifically say what you wanted your hair to be like. What exactly did you want it to be like?'

'I wanted it to be straight…' Sienna mumbled.

'Well I think if you had said I wish hair was straight it would have worked. But since you simply said I wish my hair wasn't bushy, your hair simply stopped being bushy altogether and just went hard. '

Sienna nodded again thinking it through and then said, 'So if I…' she stopped when Dumbledore shook his head.

' People ask questions Miss Granger. People will want to know how one day you went to bed with bushy hair and the next with straight hair. You have got to keep your powers a secret. So do Miss Malfoy and Miss Patil. If Voldemort knew there were three young Frazists at this school…' Dumbledore shook his head gravely. 'he would do whatever it takes to get hold of you three. '

Back at the dormitory Sienna told Pooja everything that happened. They both felt very scared.

'Does Irene know?' asked Pooja.

Sienna shook her head.

'We should tell her.'

'Not now.' Sienna yawned. ' It has been a very bizarre and tiring day,'


End file.
